Strawberries
by Jewel Magix
Summary: "You smell like strawberries..." Che said, looking at me. My eyes widen as I stared into his eyes, "What are you a stalker or something?" I asked him, backing away slowly. "No." He said, taking a step towards me smiling. "It's your scent."
1. Chapter 1

Rain was pelting my view of anything outside….

I was sitting near a window on the plane, _'Miracle City' _read the pamphlet: _'A wonderful place to be…' _

It was hard to believe since the cover was a volcano exploding; and you could see if you looked closely that there was a burglar in the background.

I smiled a bit when I read the fine print at the bottom, _'We are not responsible for any injuries, attacks, deaths, etc. whatsoever. Have a nice visit!'_

I was visiting my cousin, Manny Rivera. Or rather to look at the situation in another light: moving in with him. He was 13 I think Uncle Rodolfo said, _'Good.' _I thought, _'I'm 13 also.' _

"Attention all passengers: We're landing soon in 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you and have a nice day." The Pilot said over the radio transmitter.

I sighed, pulling my bag closer before pulling the seatbelt over me. My bag was the one thing I loved besides family; it was my traveling bag through a lot of experiences with. But right now it was my possession bag. Holding all my prized possessions: such as knick knacks and things. It was an Old worn black medium sized shoulder bag with worn out letters that spelt out my name with soccer balls all over them. My Granma gave me this before she passed away as a present since my birthday was only but 2 months away when she died that night nearly 5 years ago.

The whole plane was bouncing up and down as we were about to land. I took a deep breath looking out the window one last time, it was dark. I exhaled as I closed it, '_time to meet the family…'_

Manny's POV

"Who are we meeting again?" I said putting on a sheepish smile as I woke up from my daydream. My dad was staring at me again like he does before when he finds out I'm not listening. I threw on a bigger Smile. He sighed,

"Mi'jo we are meeting your cousin, she's all the way out from Canada so I need you to look after her for awhile." He explained, I closed one of my eyes halfway and tilted my head to the left in confusion,

"What is she, like… 6 or something?" My dad glared at me,

"Mi'jo she's 13, she doesn't know what everything is like down in Mexico and I need you to help her out so she can settle in. That means you will be hanging out with her more often." I looked down,

"Oh…Ok dad." _'Great…wonder what she's like since I'm going to have to hang out with her…' _

"Oh here she comes right now! Mi'jo remember: Be nice!" I waved him off,

"Ya yea ok…"

My eyes widen as I looked over to a girl with light brown hair, dark brown eyes and purple eyeshadow with identical blush that popped out on her pale skin. She was wearing a black shirt that showed her belly and shoulders, a skirt that was also black and was almost the same type as Frida's, and a pair of black and White boots that matched the bow in her hair.

She smiled when she looked at my dad, "Uncle!" she said as she ran up to him,

"Annie!" She laughed as she let go,

"Glad to see you again, it's been a long plane ride… I've been on there since morning!" My dad laughed afterwards and motioned over to me, I noticed she had an accent.

"Annie, this is my son Manny, your cousin. Mi'jo this is your cousin, Annie Polley." Annie put her had out towards me,

"Nice to meet you Manny, Call me Amie!" She smiled when I took her hand and shook,

"Nice to meet you too, Amie!" I smiled as she laughed, it was one of those laughs you can't help but laugh your self, and my smile grew.

My dad cleared his throat, "Well Annie we have a big day tomorrow! Manny has soccer practice and you have a whole city to explore after that! Let's go home so you kids can get to bed!" I nodded; Annie picked up her bag and followed us.

Annie's POV

I sat in the bleachers with my great Uncle, better known as Grandpapi to me because he reminded me of my Grandpa back at home; he let me call him that if he can call me Amie since I only let my friends call me that.

"Miracle City Jr. Matadors! We hit this season as a finer team ever before!" Uncle Rodolfo began his speech.

"Hopefully they are." Grandpapi said getting ready to watch the match.

"You have Strength! You have speed! And most importantly, You Have HONOR!" Manny beamed at the last part about Honor at his father,

"Now go out there, and play like the true champions you are!" Uncle motioned towards the field,

The Jr. Matadors all beamed as they began to cheer chanting their name as they went out to play!

**After the game**

I cringed as they came back nearly beaten up by the other team in the game, I couldn't help but muster up an ounce of sympathy with a smile to my cousin Manny.

"REFEREE! That team is not Middle school age!" Shouted Uncle Rodolfo at the referee.

I looked over at the other team as he said that, and I couldn't believe my eyes! Some had nearly beards on that team for goodness sakes! I looked over to see what the team was doing now as Grandpapi grieved: Manny was trying to talk his father into thinking about cheating this year I think I heard. I turned to Grandpapi as he grunted in sadness. I could see what was coming up now, a 'back in my day story'…

"What has become of my Matador's? When I played… we beated every team in the league!" He said pointing at me; we heard some laughing in the shady part of the bleachers. I was the first to turn,

I gasped a little to see a Zombie not to far from me. '_This city is pretty strange' _I thought to myself.  
>He had pale blue skin and black hair; he wore an Old red general's outfit with cap Badges and all. He added a frightening look with his scars all over his face along with Yellow cornea's and red irises.<p>

"_Not every team…" _The man said in a menacing tone.

Grandpapi nearly flew around to look at him, "Oi! General Chapuza!" He said pointing his #1 finger glove at him,

"You Old nemesis you!" General Chapuza laughed again,

"Your Miracle City Matador's, have never beaten my Calavera Zombies…" He said in a mocking voice, he was putting together someone else it seemed as he was saying this. "And this year will be no different…"

"Especially with me, coaching a team led by… my grandson… Che..." He said motioning to a Zombie boy that looked my age he just got done putting together…

Che popped open his eyes at the ring of his name, He had a resemblance with his Grandfather in which they had the same eyes… he wore a soccer outfit and had dark cherry brown hair that was in a disarray of messes on his head, he looked at me then smiled. His teeth were jagged and yellow… and the both of them, grandson and grandfather, smelled faintly of rotting flesh and death.  
>I looked at him, chills sent down my spine as he looked at me. I weren't fond of dead things; they scared me most of the time no matter how fascinated I might be of them. He continued smiling a toothy grin then turned sideways to look at his grandfather,<p>

"Grandfather…" His voice was chilling and sounded of a broken record playing,

"When will we torment and destroy the Matador's?"

Now there is one thing I hate more than anything besides Arrogance, Cockiness… I hate cockiness when they are serious about it! When it's playful it's over-confidence, but I absolutely positively contrary to the belief that people actually _admire _it… HATE it…

I glared at him silently as he looked fully towards his grandfather as he began to say,

"Soon my grandson… Soon…" He said as he began to pat che's mess of a hair. I looked away picking my bag up-opening it-then looking through it trying to busy myself. They both then started to walk down the bleachers laughing in their own bone-chilling way.

"This year the Matador's will beat the Zombies… THIS I SWEAR!" Grandpapi's voice trailed off in my mind as I looked back up.

_I could've sworn I seen Che looking at me just now… looking at me with determination that scared me…_

_Scared me…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time in the story...**

_"This year the Matador's will beat the Zombies… THIS I SWEAR!" Grandpapi's voice trailed off in my mind as I looked back up._

_I could've sworn I seen Che looking at me just now… looking at me with determination that scared me…_

_Scared me…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day...<strong>

**_*beepbeep* *beepbeep* *beepbeep*_**

A loud smack echoed my room as I slapped my alarm clock off, "_Stupid...Motherfnn... ALARM CLOCK..." _I mumbled under my breath as I sat up in bed, "Stupid mornings... they should go... UGH themselves in a dark corner of their miserable lives for puking happiness into people I know..."

"Good morning Annie!" Uncle R said as he opened my door, '_speaking of a ill-filled happy morning person...'_ "Breakfest is almost done, so get ready for the coming glorious day!" I groaned, flopping back under the covers with my face in the pillow.

I was nearly almost back to sleep when something _huge _and _alive _jumped on my bed anf began bouncing up and down,  
>"HOLY-!" I tossed my blanket off of me to find my cousin there jumping up and down, He laughed as I glared at him, "Good morning Sun-!" I cutted him off as I began pounding Manny over and over again with my pillow.<p>

"AHH! Don't bruise the futbol player here! Practice today and I don't feel like calling in _hurt_!" I stopped, _just noticing _that Manny had his uniform on, '_Che...' _I thought instantly, "Sheesh you can pack a pu-!" I cutted him off again with another smack, hitting him off my bed.

"Out! I need to get dressed! OUT OUT OUT!" I pushed Manny out over to my door opening and closing it as soon as he was near the door and out, I heard his muffled voice behind it,

"Okay but we are leaving in 30 minutes so get ready fast!" His cleeted feet faded to a distance when My mind formed what I just thought only just a minute ago... _'Why did I think of CHE? He's and enemy of my cousin in Soccer_!' I smacked myself across the forehead as I began getting out a pair of Jean shorts and a Navy blue tank top, '_It is going to be hot today... right? Well it was yesterday when I was stupid enough to wear black in a scorching desert, not to mention near a volcano also! I wonder If he will like it-.' _I stopped mid-thought_, _

_"_What did I just think?" I said aloud when I finished Dressing, I stopped by the vanity after grabbing my purse bag full of make up. '_I should try blue since I'm wearing alot today... Maybe I could get my mind off of-' _I groaned again at the thought, "Keep my mind off the first guy besides my cousin okay _me_?" I growled, I hate talking to myself. '_It makes me feel crazy...' "_Hold it together girl... He's just a Zombie... what could go wrong?" I said scrunching my eyebrows up in worry, I sighed as I put the finishing touch to my outfit on; perfume!

I took a deep breath of the aroma afterwards; '_ahhh... Strawberries... Wait, didn't Manny mean soccer?' _

**Later that Morning...**

_'It was a warm, breezy day on the soccer field.. __Or as Annie; me the new girl of the town who just learned Futbol is another thing for soccer, like to put it... a toasted oven burning her to a crisp! Maybe I am crazy...' _I watched a guy as he began to eat a banana peel tha he plucked from a garbage can. "_Ok, I take that back._" I mumbled.  
>I felt like I was sweating up a storm with all this heat, and to top it off I was sitting on the bleachers! '<em>What fun for me! You could sit there baking like a turkey while watching other people <strong>sweat<strong> while you're **sweatin'**, in a** sweating **rage!'_

_"Hey UNCLE R!" _He turned to me looking just fine in his sweatsuit, _'Lucky... He doesn't sweat because he's use to this...' _

"May I go to the Park?" I asked, he looked at me really hard. _'Time for puppy eyes!'  
><em>I widened my eyes and got a little teary-eyed a bit. He flinched a tiny bit then sighed, "As long as you know the way back home."

I literally heard a swish sound as I jumped up from the bleachers and ran off towards the Park. I remember yesterday when I passed it after Manny's game;

_"MANNY... We need to go there..." Manny rolled his eyes as I looked at him with wide eyes,_

_"We go there all the time after school to get churros, ever had one?" I shook my head, "No I don't believe I did..." Frida and Manny stopped walking and stared at me for what seemed like five minutes._

_"You. Never. Had. A Churro?" Frida whispered, I shook my head once again. Frida screamed all of a sudden and grabbed my shoulders,  
>"We need to get Amie a Churro... STAT! <em>_I can't believe you never had one-" Frida kept Rambling on how I never had a Churro before,_

I shook my head from my thoughts as I entered the Park, sometimes I didn't know if Frida was sane. Or if anyone here besides Manny was sane, or even if I was sane for the matter... I shrugged my shoulders then went to a Churro stand not so far from the entrance of the Park.  
>The Park itself was better than I thought; the Lawn was nice and mowed, there as flower patches every so often with the most beautiful Roses I've ever seen, but then I saw the pond...<p>

"This place is so beautiful..." I sighed in content as I sat under a tree in the shade, looking at the reflection of the sun's glow on the Pond.

"You should see it when it's sunset." I jumped at the scratchy voice, my hand fell over my beating heart as I looked to see who it was. My eyes met with Red iris' and a crooked grin, "The water sparkles like Rubies and Diamond's." He took the liberty to sit next to me,

"Hey aren't you that guy I seen yesterday, your name is... Che? Right?" He nodded and leered at me, I blushed a bit.  
>'<em>Hold it together, he's just a guy you met... Yeah Annie a guy with a bod- stop that...' <em>I looked over to him sideways, he still had that _look _on his face. '_The look that means MIND RAPE...'_

"So... you know my name but _I don't know_ yours." He gave a lop-sided grin and I looked away immeadiately, '_Stupid Grin... be polite Annie, he's one of you... Mostly... Ok not he's a Zombie, but be polite.'_

"It's Annie, but my Friend's call me Amie. Or at least that's what I tell them to call me." The grass near me moved a bit, '_Do I dare to look... I dare._' I looked over turning my head, '_Regreting...'_ I thought as I came nearly nose to nose with him. "Hi." He said looking in my eyes, my eye twitched unwillingly.

"HA HE, I got to go now." I said, abruptly standing and taking a good foot or two away from him. '_Creepers..._' "Well uh... Good-bye!" I laughed nervously as I turned around quickly to go on my way. A hand stopped me from going as it wrapped around mine; I stopped but I don't think I'd be five feet away when I did... I looked back at Che to see him armless, '_Wait a minute...' _I looked down to see his hand still clutching my wrist, I gulped and forced a smile.

"_Missing something_?" I said holding my wrist up, he gave a lop-sided grin at me from before. "Yeah... _Kind of_..."

* * *

><p>So I finally did another chapter! <strong>Finally<strong>... Well anyway I drew Annie from this chapter, you can find it on my Deviantart account, where you can find the link in my profile. Hope you're happy, I finished this because of **Annebug** pointing out I didn't Update in a long time in the reviews. Hope you like this chapter! ~Jewel Magix


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time in the story...**

_ A hand stopped me from going as it wrapped around mine; I stopped but I don't think I'd be five feet away when I did... I looked back at Che to see him armless, 'Wait a minute...' I looked down to see his hand still clutching my wrist, I gulped and forced a smile._

_"Missing something?" I said holding my wrist up, he gave a lop-sided grin at me from before. "Yeah... Kind of..."_

* * *

><p>'So after that, Diary, I decided to stay with him... after all I ripped off his arm! Poor guy even said that it happens often, and that he would usually get mocked by the other teens our age until they were threatened to have their brains eaten.<br>Surprisingly we liked alot of the same things, one of course would be soccer(futbol for him since we're in Mexico). As that would be why I have soccer balls all over my bag my Grandma gave me, and then he said he can dance really good(which is a huge plus for me since I'd rather be with a guy who doesn't look like a frog in a blender when dancing)!

He told me he can dance to hip-hop, which I found a little funny since I was thinking his head would just roll off in the middle of dancing from moving around alot. So he decided to take me to the Ice-cream parlor and friendly stuff like that. And then we went back to the park after the ice cream, last we talked about the sunset...

And here is where I come in, freaking out about that I had just talked and hung out with him for nearly 6 or 7 hours without my family's slightest clue of where I was!

And this is why I am grounded... for a couple days in this house... with that green bird that stares me down like it wants to bite off my head_. Or eat my earwax but... eh..._

Solemnly yours, Annie~

I put down my pencil beside me on my bed as I looked towards the door, remembering having to lie about hanging out with Che; because if they ever found out I would've been dead meat for sure since Grandpapi hates _The Zombies _guts! I slipped off my bed with a small thump and walked out to the living room, seeing Manny looking uneasy for a bit along with Grandpapi whistling away past me.

"Hey, are you ok? You look a little uneasy..." Manny just forced a smile at me and moved a bit towards the hallway yelling nervously,

"Hey Dad there's uh... some people here to see you!" I just shrugged as I walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. No sooner than 5 seconds later I heard the faint sound of some sort of music that sounded like it had a bit of twang in it. I went to investigate, only to find more than I was expecting.

"_Uncle R?_" My voice came out strained, I was gazing at Uncle Rodolfo who's body seemed to morph the last time I seen him. I just shook my head when he went on coughing and wheezing out some things I couldn't understand as I went back to my room. '_Maybe a good night's sleep will help... help me take my mind off Che that is... I really need to get over him, it's not like we're going to go out or anything...' _I moved under my cover's a good bit before snuggling into my pillow.

The last thing I thought was of how Che was today; how he is the star of _The Zombies _soccer team... and how I was beginning to have a crush on him come to think of it.

I yawned before my eyes drooped, "_Stupid Che..."_

**Tomorrow morning...**

9:00 am and I am sitting here watching the morning show alone on the sofa with a mule in my Pj's... Grandpapi is off coaching _The Matadors_, Uncle Rodolfo is at the hospital getting medications for his allergies, and Manny is off with Grandpapi... Boredom was creeping up into my mind as I sat there staring at the TV. So far someone was robbing the casino, someone was filling the sewers with pudding, and a giant robot was just going by the house.

This place is awesome! The most fun I had back up in Canada was going to that amusement park and seeing Niagra falls(I didn't really travel much)!

"Let's see what's on the other channels..." Just as I changed the channel the front door exploded into bits as a skeleton took it's place.

"El Tigre! Show your face, for Django of the Dead is here!" The dust cleared to show his read glowing eyes and unique designs on his skull.

He wore a red poncho, boots, and a dark brown cowboy hat that had a couple rips in it on the rim. I also noticed he had a black guitar and fingerless gloves... I blinked, _'a skeleton is talking_...'

I gulped when he looked around finally laying his eyes on me, "Want me to tell him someone is paging him?" I said with a lop-sided grin, _'Can this place get any weirder_?' Django glared at me, "Where is he?" He asked.

"Practice." I said simply before looking towards the TV again, _'Great... I look hideous and I'm in my Pajamas talking to a skeleton that seems to have a bone to pick with my cousin.' _I heard a sigh and felt movement as Django sat next to me,

"Might as well wait then since I have nothing better to do today." I shrugged, '_Well they can't ground me again for someone blowing the front door down and deciding to stay here themselves. It's not like I can tell the guy to leave.' _I thought to myself.

"Hey hand me the remote." He said and began to reach for it, I moved it away from him.

"No my TV, I have to stay here all day for a couple days you know!" He glared and began to reach over farther,

"Well I have to wait till _El Tigre _gets back here! So give me the remote!"

I moved to the other side of the couch just as he tried to grab for the remote, he growled as he began to move closer to me. I held the remote out as far as I could over the side of the coach growling back as he came closer.

**5 minutes later...**

"LET GO-"

"YO-"

"NEVER!"

"LET G-"

"MAKE ME!"

"I WILL!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"_OH YEAH?_"

"_YEAH!_"

"**YEAH?**"

"**YEAH!**"

"**_YEAH!_**"

"_**YEAH!**_" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

We had been fighting over the remote for over 5 minutes yelling at each other playing tug-o-war with it. The poor remote almost seemed like it would break, and it did...  
>With one last tug my hand slipped and the remote flew out of Django's hands when he flew backwards from the impact of his own strength, right through the window. Glass shattered and my eyes widened, I heard a frustrated growl. I turned my head to a glaring skeleton looking at me, I glared back.<p>

"_This is your fault!_" We both shouted,

"_My fault? This is yours!_" We both let out a frustrated growl.

"_Stop copying me!_" We just fell backwards on the couch and stopped looking at each other. The Channel was stuck on a documentary about a cow's digestive tract and how it works. I sighed as I closed my eyes, hoping to find peac-.

"Who are you?" I opened my eyes and looked over to him, he was staring at me waiting,

I sighed. "Annie Polley."

"_Polley?_" I shrugged,

"It's French-Canadian."

"Oh." He said and sat there next to me tuning his guitar.

_What. A. Life._

* * *

><p>I'm deciding to try and update on weekends. Please forgive the delay but I just couldn't think of anything to do! -Jewel<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time in the story...**

_"Polley?" I shrugged,_

_"It's French-Canadian."_

_"Oh." He said and sat there next to me tuning his guitar._

_What. A. Life._

* * *

><p>Django went back to his house after a couple of minutes, he said he had something on his mind. Told me, '<em>If El tigre comes to call him.<em>' then left.

"How the heck can I call the guy if he didn't give me his number?" I mumbled as I started looking at the gaping hole that gave me the view of a city and crime going on. I frowned a bit when I seen an old lady get mugged by a teenager and left in an alleyway with no hel-***SCREEEEEEECH***

I winced at the sound looking towards the window on the other side of the room, ***SCREEEECH-SCREECH-SCREEECH*** A phone number was being scratched on to it by skeleton claws. Django looked up, smirked and waved goodbye before he slid down the building. I smacked my face leaving a tiny red mark on my forehead that lasted a few seconds,

"You couldn't have used paper?" I said in spite of myself, not expecting an answer. I sighed and went to get some paper to write it down on, so I started in the kitchen.

"Drawer..." knife. knife. screw-y thing.. Little square package with circular tube-like thing in it.

I stopped my search for a bit, picking up the package I had easily slid away with my left hand. '_Isn't that a thing guy's use for..._' "**AAAAHHHHHHH!**" I screeched as I flung it behind me, "Disinfectant top priority now!" I said as I ran over to the sink turning on the hot water dowsing my hand in soap repeating in my head, 'rinse-lather-wash-repeat.'

Overall I guess you can say I just decided to take a marker and write his number on my hand, the right one per say considering the other one I picked up... Let's not think about it shall we...

I decided to play clueless girl when it came to the explanation of the gaping hole where the door once stood, or at least go to sleep and when asked I could just say I am a deep sleeper? '_No that wouldn't work...'_

Oh well, let's deal with this tomorrow. '_Maybe I can talk Uncle R into letting me outside for a_ bit...'  
>Oh golly, maybe then I get to see Che. '<em>He was fun.<em>' I thought with a small smile playing on my lips. I then walked out to the living room staring at the window with the number on it. With shaky hands I took a lamp and raised it, looking at the window, "I can't do this..." I whispered quietly among the whole mess of the living room.

"But I have to... on three... 1...2... 2 and a half..." I whispered to myself. "3!" I looked away with shut eyes ***BONG* **My eyes split open looking towards the window which was still unbroken and on the floor was the slightly chipped lamp. I frowned to myself as I looked at the lamp in frustration. With a small growl, I picked it up again and threw it at the window-***BONG*** The lamp laid on the floor, _still _unbroken. I slid my hand down my face, '_This is going to be a long night..._'

* * *

><p><span>Next Morning...<span>

Uncle R said he'd have to stay home after the doctor's visit, he was all bug eyed and puffy from something called jug-band music I think it was. But then he said that I could go out once more since I didn't cause any trouble, or at least since I seemed to be safer outside then in the house since villain's seem to make it a huge target. With a sigh as I tugged at my White T-shirt and worn Blue jeans, I ran down the block towards the park in some black converse sneakers. My two bracelets jingling on my wrists all the way as I went up to the Churro stand. I bought 3 since I'd know Manny and Frida would love one after the game today. It was still going on but considering the odds of winning and losing... I think a Churro would cheer them up.

"Thanks Adulio." I said to the Churro man waving as I went towards the field. I heard Cheering from the distance I was at so I hurried along to catch the scene ahead.

My eyes widened as I stopped just at the edge of the field, everything changed. The uniforms for Manny's soccer team were Black and Red, Grandpapi was coaching, and I was just behind Manny it seemed as he spilled Oil all over the field making the Roller Derby Girls soccer team fall and slide all over the place in skates. I let out a slight gasp as I whispered the one word I hated the most, "_Cheats..._" They're all cheating, I couldn't believe it! I mean how could they stoop as low as the other-

"_**Annie**_..." I jumped as my breath hitched for a second, I turned around as I saw the one person whom couldn't scare me anymore than he already did... _Che_ _Chapuza_.

"UH... Oh hi! Didn't see you there! How long have you been...?" I asked as I tugged as my clothes and fixed my hold on the Churros I had, '_Why must he be dead... I wasn't as uncomfortable around him a few days ago, why now?_'

Che just smiled his crooked grin as usual and picked a Churro out from my hold as I momentarily stopped breathing, with a bite of the sweet bread he began to talk to me with his mouth full. "So... uh..." I couldn't help but stare with narrowed eyes at his mouth as he talked, the way he made noises and the sound of the food going around- OH DEAR LEMON SHERBET I think I am losing my breakfast!

"So?" He said as I just swallowed and looked at him. I few seconds went past as I decided to take Manny's route in handling things, it did work after all.  
>"<em>What were we talking about again?<em>" Che sighed after he swallowed the last of his Churro, with a roll of his eye's he looked at me with his red iris' and said once more,

"Will you not wear 'peach' It **burns** my** nostrils**." He said begrudgingly with slightly narrowed eyes, '_Peach...? Wait-how the heck does he know my perfume?' _"And would you like to stay and watch the Calavera Zombies practice? Grandpapi says we can't relax even if we can beat every one in the league twice, we can't be the slightest bit unprepared or else we'll show weakness." He threw the wrapper he was playing around with in his hand on the ground, "And weakness is disgusting and pathetic." He stalked to the side of the bleachers just enough in the shadows to not really be seen by Manny and the others. I sighed as I picked up the wrapper and threw it in a garbage can nearby before going over next to him,

"We'll see, I have to know what Manny and Frida are going to do after they finish-" A roller derby girl with red pigtails flew over the bleachers as the referee called half time. "After they finish their game..." I saw the score of 5 to 0 as I looked back at Che, still a distance away as I kept pulling on my shirt. '_I really need to stop being so nervous..._' I felt sad for that girl as she got up with a moan holding her side, shivers ran down my side as I heard Che's guttural sounding laugh resound in my ears as he laughed at the pig-tailed girl. He was mean, I notice this now, considering he just acts so different when we're having fun. '_Maybe I didn't notice because **I **was having fun... why did I laugh at that poor kid in the donkey suit when Che threw him in the garbage can? Now I feel horrible... I shouldn't even be with Che right now.'_

"See you there then." Che said with a grotesque grin and went further under the bleachers laughing at the way the Roller Derby girls were losing. I sighed as I went over to Manny's team with the two Churros in hand. '_So much for mine..._' I thought as Manny and Frida finally saw me.

* * *

><p>I do not own El tigre, R*R please~<p> 


End file.
